


the air is heavy with the smell of storms

by softhan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Tome-wan, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhan/pseuds/softhan
Summary: Will swallows. “You’re right,” he says, looking down. “We are just alike. You’re as alone as I am.” He looks up, allowing himself to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “And we’re both alone without each other.”Something in Hannibal’s face softens. “I don’t want you to be alone.”





	the air is heavy with the smell of storms

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a transcription of a [dream I had](https://softwillgraham.tumblr.com/post/173738050686/i-had-a-dream-last-night-that-there-was-a-scene), edited for episode consistency. The initial dialogue and blocking is directly out of Tome-Wan. 
> 
> orignally posted on [tumblr](https://softwillgraham.tumblr.com/post/173776812341/inspired-by-this-dream-i-bond-with-abigail-you)

“I bond with Abigail, you take her away. I bond with…barely more than the  _idea_ of a child, you take it away.” Will leans forward and braces his head on his hands. “You saw to it that I alienated Alana, alienated Jack. You don’t want me to have anything in my life that’s not you.”

“I only want what’s best for you,” Hannibal says.

“Please.” Will chuckles without humor. “Every moment of cogent thought under your psychiatric care is a personal victory.”

Hannibal stares at him, face a mask. “You’re applying yourself to my perspective, as I’ve been applying myself to yours.”

Will swallows. “You’re right,” he says, looking down. “We are just alike. You’re as alone as I am.” He looks up, allowing himself to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “And we’re both alone without each other.”

Something in Hannibal’s face softens. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“You don’t want to be alone. Not now that you’ve met me. And you think that if I have anyone else, I won’t stay.” Will takes a sip of his wine and settles back. “You think the only reason I’m here is that you’ve taken away all my other options, and the idea that I might have anyone else to rely on threatens you.”

“I don’t feel threatened.”

“Only because you know you can remove any threat. You want me to have you and only you, because the only one you want is me. You’ve been alone all these years, and you thought you’d always be alone, and then…” Will pauses and cocks his head to the side. “Are you in love with me, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal’s face shutters into perfect blankness. “And if I were?”

Will feels his lips curl into a smile. He sets down his wine glass and stands, walking toward Hannibal as he says, “I’d tell you there’s nothing for you to be threatened by.” He leans down, bracing one arm on the back of Hannibal’s chair and putting his lips next to his ear. He whispers, “Because I love you.”

Will pulls back far enough to see the hint of surprise on Hannibal’s face, and then leans back in to press their lips together. It’s just a soft kiss, and he pulls back before Hannibal can do anything more than open his mouth to gasp softly, but it feels like the earth has shifted.

Will smirks at the awestruck expression on Hannibal’s face. “Goodnight, Dr. Lecter,” he says, and Hannibal still hasn’t moved by the time he walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://softwillgraham.tumblr.com)! comments are love <3


End file.
